


An exercise in bonding

by orphan_account



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dark, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takes place after Carter Berkhead's death.





	An exercise in bonding

Dani sticks her trembling hands between her knees to still them. She had been silent since they left the crime scene. Since she had looked at him struck, aware of his obvious lie. _“Of course not, that'd be crazy.” _Since he confessed he is the prodigal son of an infamous monster.

They had just met. There wasn’t enough time to show her he was good. That he hadn’t been tainted in some way. He felt this marked the end of their relationship before it began. A leper. His time at the NYPD just another emotional battle scar from his failed attempts at conformity.

He was lost in thought as she climbed in the back seat beside him. She kept her eyes down, her knee bouncing nervously as Gil and JT directed things outside. He's shocked she was voluntarily this close to the spawn of Satan. He looks at her hands. She lays her slender fingers over a dry ice pack, and winces. She must be in a lot of pain.

She sits forward, leaning her forehead into the back the passenger seat. He takes a beat before running his hand cautiously down her back. She shivers slightly relaxing into his touch. An intimacy he had not yet earned. She let’s out a shallow breath.

He pulls his hand back as opens the front passenger door. He continues to watch her as he speaks too cheerfully, “So, crazy first day, am I right?” He smiles manically at JT who remains a stoic soldier. Dani's body shakes, but with her face hidden he’s not sure if she is laughing or sobbing. “You are one strange cat Bright,” JT shakes his head. She sits straight back. She wipes her nose with her uninjured hand. “You okay D?” JT pulls the rearview mirror to check out his traumatized partner. She nods yes finally looking over at Malcolm. His eyes are drawn in concern, but his usual confident smile warms her gut. She still can’t shake the insufferable weight of tonight’s events. How can he smile right now? 

“Bright, you okay?” A flash of sadness in his eyes is almost missed as his mask reappears. “I'm sorry I lied to you. My lineage leaves something to be desired.” She curls her lips in studying him. It makes him feel exposed. She contemplates her words carefully. He is quicker than her. Able to hide perfectly behind his dry wit.

“If you’re gonna be one of us you need to be honest. What you did tonight was reckless,” her voice trails off, her hand throbbing, black and blue welts spread out from her swollen knuckles.

“Let me see,” he wasn’t waiting for her permission. He takes her hand gingerly in his.. his mask slips once more as his face turns grim. He shutters, seeing that piece of garbage hurting her over again in his mind. “I couldn’t stand by-" She speaks over him. “Don’t sacrifice yourself for me. I don’t need your blood on my hands,” Dani pulls her hand back, carefully placing it in her lap. He was right, ruined before they began. He felt alone surrounded by others his entire life, but here in this police car he felt utterly empty. Oppressed.

Gil motion’s to JT for help. He can’t wait to escape the thick atmosphere, slamming the door behind him.

“It won’t happen again,” he finally speaks, his eyes shut in shame. “Good,” she sounds satiated by his response, her shoulders relax. She moves closer to him on the bench seat. “You distracted him. You saved my life. You don’t even know me,” she elbows his arm for him to face her. “Why did you do it?” Malcolm swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bouncing in his throat. He struggles, but maintains eye contact with her. “I didn’t think. I just reacted. I couldn’t let him hurt you.” Dani nods, his eyes were fluttering slightly, his tone serious. Something she hadn’t experienced outside of their shared hell. If he was going to be a permanent fixture at the precinct, something she might not experience again.

She nods, her dark eyes look endless as blue and red cruiser lights intermittently illuminate her face. He hadn’t noticed before now, but there was something in them that told him she related to just letting go. It was the source of her fear. That the ease with which he had done it earlier made it more real for her. Attainable even. That scared the living hell out of him. His mask back in its usual place, he smiles at her, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. She scoots back over struggling with her seatbelt. “Here, let me,” she raises her arms as he slides it shut. He straightens the belt with care over her chest. She nods thankfully, he smiles sweetly at her.

Gil and JT return as Malcolm clicks his own belt in place. “Anyone want a drink?” Gil asks putting on his blinker. A resounding “Yes,” comes from all three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting prompts in replies.


End file.
